Burning In the Sky
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Merlin finds his cousin along with bad news,and being the kind-hearted person he is - takes her in.King Uthur may have something to say about it though,and infatuation grows!But what's she hiding? What secrets came with her?Will it risk Arthur being king?
1. Chapter 1

**[Alright, first : I only own shilo. And secondly, let's just pretend this is where Arthur came from, I know it's not right, just pretend. Use your imagination as a fanfictor to deal with the fact that his true origins are not these. Anyways, I know most of my fanfic followers and people I follow mostly have to deal with CATS, but I'm really hoping you read this because it shouldn't be too hard to follow and if you have questions you can ask.**

**Also, I'm quite debating on a demon bewitching them and making them all sing at some point. Ya, nay? **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!]**

Uthur stared at the floor, watching as the suns' rays danced through stained glass and ran across the floor. Everything around him seemed so colorful and bright, but in the empty throne room – he couldn't bring himself to feel vivid and excited as the things around him.

"You majesty," Uthur looked up, a servant bowing deeply. "The horses are ready, as are your things for your travel."

"Wonderful, we shall leave immediately,"

Merlin balanced as well as he could with everything piled on top of him as he rode atop of Jinnie. Jinn flicked her head back, her gold mane slapping Merlin's arm. A slight sting from the course hair ran along his forearm, but he was more focused on making sure nothing fell off.

"Having a hard time there Merlin?" Gaius laughed as his ward nearly fell. "Keep up," He trotted a fair bit ahead nearly in line with a few guardsmen. The forests' canopy let in a few rays of light, dust motes dancing through. The green of the land gave everything a soft glow to it; pure and unearthly. Everything here was different from Camelot, no blocked stone or granite squares, just the dirt of the earth and the smell of the grass and flowers. It was quite peaceful, not having to hear the shouts of people's impatience or the pounding of a blacksmiths mallet.

As they rode further out they began noticing that things turned for the worse. Trees were burnt to a crisp at their roots, logs were over turned, and there were traces of someone's make-shift camp. It was as if there had been a full out battle in some places, with bits of fabric shreds thrown all over. The sun began to set, turning orange first, then pink, then purple, finally the inky black of night. Stars glittered overhead, the moonlight guiding their way into Bayard's land.

Uthur and Arthur exchanged a few hushed words, hissing at each other harshly a few times. They'd been like this on and off for most of the trip, constantly changing their attitude towards each other. Of course, they were always like that though.

They passed ashes of what once was a bit of farmland and the surviving pieces of a cottage. "We'll stop for camp here," Uthur shouted, dismounting his horse. Others followed shortly after, beginning to take their things off of the saddles. A few people began to set up a fire, gathering dry wood and sticks.

"Who's there?" A small voice echoed, startling some of the men. The words bounced off the trees and repeated in a ghostly manner. Merlin got off Jinnie, his wide blue eyes searching for the source of the sound. "What are you doing here?"

His blue eyes dilated as his head snapped around to look at the cottage. A bit of white skirt peeped out from the missing doorway.

"My name is Merlin, what's your name?" He asked, stepping towards the cottage.

"Merlin?" It repeated, a hand sliding around the door frame. It was ghostly white, thin, and bony.

"Yes,"

In a flash of white and black something nearly tackled him to the ground. "Oh Merlin Merlin, I've missed you so much, I thought you wouldn't ever come back," Their thin arms wrapped around his neck, blacks curls pressed against his face. The scent of flowers filled his nose, familiar and reassuring. He pulled back staring into wide aquamarine eyes that sparkled even in the dark of night. He set the young girl back, thinking about his next words wisely. What was he supposed to say?

"Shilo?" She gave a bouncy nod, her smile white and bright as she embraced his hug. "Oh my Lord, Shilo!" He laughed. Others gave him odd looks, not sure what was going on.

"Merlin, do you care to explain your lady friend?" Arthur smirked, leaning up against his own horse.

"This is my cousin, Shilo," He smiled, facing the others. They gave him blank looks. "I used to … well sort of live here I guess, Shilo and her mother – my aunt… Shi's practically my sister," He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been keeping.

"Your… cousin," Uthur repeated.

"Yes your majesty," He turned to his relative, "Where's Aunt Mildred," Her smile flickered away as she gave him a sad look. Her eyes flicked to a small pile of rocks across the way, and she grew silent; no longer bubbly with a high of happiness, she was solemn and dejected. Merlin let realization sink in as he slowly began to speed up his pace towards the make-shift grave.

"I'm so sorry," Gaius laid a hand on her shoulder, making the girl jump slightly. Now that he could see her face more clearly

"I-I'm alright, just… don't mention it again please," She gave him an apologetic look, unused to being surrounded by so many men. For years at a time it was just her and her mother. Never a man in sight, and yet, here she was now, the only girl among a large group of males. She shifted uncomfortable, not sure what to do without Merlin around.

"My dear, have you been living by yourself?" Gaius whispered, getting her attention effectively.

"Would any of you like to eat?" She ignored him, smiling brightly as she looked around at the men. They exchanged glances, a few muttering yes's and please's. She began to walk around the back of the burnt cottage, slowly dragging out a rather large hunk of meat. She easily slid it onto a stake, setting it above a pit and beginning to light the fire. She'd obviously had practice with this. How long had she been on her own, when did her mother die and leave her to fend for herself, why didn't she come to Camelot?

**[Okay, yeah I know it's a sucky first chapter, but bear with me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (no flames) ]**


	2. Pins and Needles

Daylight broke out through the trees, shining into Merlins face. It was warm sorts of light, making his skin feel the faintest bit hotter. He turned over, seeing Arthur lying fast asleep a few feet away from his own spot. Very few knights were moving about, even though everyone should've been awake much earlier. Merlin groggily sat up, thinking about how now they were all turned around from where they were supposed to be going.

King Uther was sat up against the large trunk of a tree sleeping soundly as his head lolled from side to side in slow, steady movements.

"I don't want to wake him," Merlin jumped at the sound of his masters voice, looking over his shoulder. "I think I might take a few of the knights and scout ahead – you know, let him get his beauty sleep and all." He gave his trademark smirk, as he stretched his arms out above his head.

"I'll go with you, when you're ready of course." Merlin stood up, looking around for his cousin. In truth he would've talked with her and looked at how much she'd grown, but he'd spent most of the night standing over his aunt's grave. He thought about how he'd practically been a mother to him after he'd had to move in with them, she loved him like her own son, and now she was just gone. It must have been a great deal worse for Shilo though, having to bury her own mother and she seemed to be over it by herself in just a small amount of time.

"Get the men ready then, let's get going, we'll need to leave someone to stay and watch my father of course."

"Yeah, I'll see if Galen will do it," Merlin began to stand up, seeing spots from standing too fast. He stumbled over to Galen, poking him in the side to get his attention.

0o0o0o0o0

"Your Majesty, there's a rather large rip in your shirt," Shilo pointed out from her place on the stump of the tree.

"It's nothing," He muttered, turning back to watch for his sons return.

"I-… I could sew it if you'd like," She murmured, giving him a hopeless look. She stood, coming up no higher than his chest. He froze for a second, noticing her more than he had last night or earlier this morning. She wasn't tall, but she was strangely thin, too much to be at all healthy at the very least. Her raven black curls cascaded down her back, smooth and soft. Her skin was pale as porcelain, free of blemishes and looked as soft as butter – skin that any woman would kill to have as their own. Her blue eyes were the color of liquid sapphires, but had seemed lighter last night; perhaps it had just been the darkness. He shook his thoughts from his head.

"I don't think it appropriate for me to undress in front of you," He didn't actually, he wouldn't mind at all. But it would still be indecent in his position, no matter how much he wanted to. Good God what was he thinking, in the first place he shouldn't be having these thought running about his mind – he'd only met her last night among other things, such as the fact that she was probably only about sixteen years of age.

"I'll close my eyes," She gave him a warm smile, turning around and jutting out her hand to take his shirt. He didn't hesitate now, immediately reaching to untie and remove his top layer of clothing. The yellow sun instantly warmed his skin, and he set the fabric in her waiting hand. His fingers brushed hers, lingering there longer than he should of, they were long and lithe as she wrapped them around it. At his touch she turned around to meet his gaze, blushing the most bewitching shade of pink as she saw his bare torso.

"I-I'm sorry."

She disappeared into the ashes of the house, emerging with a needle and a spool of thread. She sat back down on the stump and began to patch up the rip. Uthur watched intently as her fingers flawlessly led the needle in and out of the fabric. "So what's in Bayard's land?"

He startled, averting his eyes to stare at the unmoving trees,each one growing slightly taller, slightly older - even now. It wasn't appropriate for him to notice peasants, no matter their appearance. His ancestors may have not been above bedding their subjects, but he was. That was it then wasn't it? He'd just gone so long without the company of a woman he just couldn't help himself.

"Just a few court matters about a treaty." He cleared his throat, he wasn't really accustomed to answering a direct question from a commoner. She nodded, unnerved by the silence that kept growing between them. Shilo gave a hiss, cursing under her breath as she pricked herself with the needle. She set aside his majesty's shirt, not wanting to stain it with her blood. Uthur turned around, watching – amused- as she flicked her hand back and forth.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm fine your Majesty," She shrugged him off, wiping off her bloody finger on her skirt. She didn't dare look at him, he was without clothing, it would be a ludicrous act. Uthur noticed that her own dress had rips and holes on it, but she'd not bothered to fix them.

"I'm almost done," She assured him, wiping off her finger once again and beginning to sew. Pulling tight on the last stitch she ripped the thread with her teeth and handed him his shirt. He pulled it on, muttering a thank you as she tried to look away. For a seemingly old man he was incredibly well built, taut muscles hidden under his skin . It was then that he noticed how red a rip in her dress was, dried brown from blood, at her torso.

"My God, Shilo are you alright?" He said pointing at the gash.

"That?" She looked down at her own wound, "I'm just fine," She spread the fabric, showing off a healing wound. It was long and putrefied, dried blood caking the skin around it. It was a stab wound.

"Are you sure? Gaius-"

"I'm fine your Highness, really," She gathered her things and disappeared inside the house. Uthur followed her inside, there was practically nothing. What few things had been salvaged had been placed on a charred table, the roof had holes large enough that he could easily fit through any of them.

"When were you attacked?"

"I'm not really sure, I've lost track of time you see,"

"It's mid-april," he informed her, "The fifteenth."

"Oh my, that means…" She trailed off, lost in thought. It couldn't really be April already, could it? Had it really been that long?

"It means?" Uthur wanted her to finish the sentence; he hated being left in the dark.

"Nothing, nothing important,"

"Tell me," He demanded, straightened his posture and taking on his more regal form.

She took in a deep breath, "My birthday is in two weeks. See? Nothing important,"

How could she not think her own birthday was important? Everyone's birthday was important, no matter whom they were. It showed that they'd graced the earth for another three hundred and sixty five days. "How old will you be?"

"Eighteen," She replied, leaning against a pillar that had once held up the roofing, it looked as though it might collapse even under her weight. Uthur seemed to ponder on this, in Camelot having their Eighteenth birthday was a rather big deal for a young lady, it meant she was becoming a woman. "It's been just over a month…since the attack."

"You've been on your own for a month?" They both turned around to see Merlin standing in the door. "W-why didn't you come to Camelot, or find someone to stay with?" He asked walking up to her.

"Please don't make a fuss, I can take care of myself Merlin," She hit his cheek, too softly to be a slap, but too hard to be a pat. She walked past him, moving outside while subconsciously keeping her arm over the wound.

[**Wowza that was bad, but now you can all hopefully see how painstakingly obvious what that relationship will be like. But no worries, the plot must thicken!**

**Review please.]**


	3. Odd

**[I don't think this chapter needs a disclaimer, so I'm just gonna disclaim all rights I suppose in the lame and unfashionable way.]**

A day had passed already, with Shilo's thin arms wrapped fully around Arthur. She rested her head on his back most of the way, just looking up at the greenest tree leaves and feeling the warm yellow sunlight. At more than one point she sighed and flexed her arms so that they'd tightened around his chest for a moment. Uthur hardly looked away from his son and Merlin's cousin, the way she was just so _close_.

Night had come though and they'd stop for another night of camp. They could've kept riding except that the horses began to foam from the heat. It was strangely hot for mid-april, and the men had begun to sweat not long into the day. It was a bit odd for Shilo, being the only girl, and she'd get many stares from the soldiers. She didn't mind though, she'd never gotten any sort of attention from a male before. Merlin had always told her that she was pretty compared to the girls he'd seen at market. Shilo actually felt complimented, she didn't feel threatened in any way, even though her own mother had always said never to trust men, and never to let them near you.

They were setting up camp now, or what little they were going to need. Shilo just kind of sat to the side, not wanting to get in anyone's way. "Shilo," Gaius called.

She looked up at Gaius , "Could you please help me?" She smiled and pushed herself off the ground.

"I have to ask, do you feel… uncomfortable?" He asked as she stood beside him. She gave him an odd look as she began to take a pack off of Jinny.

"No, why would I?"

"It's just that you are the only girl here, if you were to feel endangered in any way…" He trailed off, becoming more serious than she'd yet to see him as.

"No, I am not. I have always trusted the kings' men."

"You shouldn't trust everyone," He said trading off what they'd been holding. They began to walk towards where the king and Captain were, setting their things down.

"I don't trust everyone, but I do trust the kings men,"

"Miss?" The captain asked, his attention grabbed by the subject of his men.

"Nothing," She bowed her head and walked away to get another quick load. She couldn't understand why they needed to unpack everything if they weren't going to use it all, just to end up packing it again in the morning. There was probably a good reason for it, after all, what did she know about the military?

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

She stayed far away from the rest of the men, but still curled up into her cousin quiet tightly. Unfortunately- her cousin being Arthur's lackey and all- she was right in-between the Prince and her relative. It was unusual, staring straight at the face of someone who ruled the land you lived on and the country you lived in.

"Merlin?" She whispered. He hummed in reply, letting out a deep breath. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," She smiled and turned on her side.

"I've missed you," she murmured and felt his arm lay across her middle, pulling her closer.

"I know,"

**[I know it was short lived, but I just wanted this to be an in-between-chapters-chapter. **

**Review? You know you want to! ] **


End file.
